Worlds Apart
by Diakris
Summary: Sejak melihat senyuman itu, dia terjebak. Dia tidak bisa, ingin, atau pantas ditarik keluar; ini adalah penebusannya, penyesalannya. Tapi jika alasan untuk semua itu datang kembali, sanggupkah dia meneruskan? AU. M for violence. Naruhina.


**Worlds Apart**

Angst/ Romance (M)

 _Sejak melihat senyuman itu, dia terjebak. Dia tidak bisa, ingin, atau pantas ditarik keluar; ini adalah penebusannya, penyesalannya. Tapi jika alasan untuk semua itu datang kembali, sanggupkah dia meneruskan? AU. M for violence. Naruhina._

Peringatan: M karena tema-tema agak gelap, kekerasan, mengumpat, dan penyalahgunaan alkohol. OOC. Character Death. A truckload of angst and drama.

Dan tentu saja, Naruhina. Side pairing: Konohana, Sasusaku.

Terinspirasi dari Anohana.

 **Prolog**

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Hinata ingin menangis saat itu, Naruto tahu. Tapi seperti biasanya gadis itu hanya menatapnya tegar. Sebaliknya, dia sendiri tidak setenang itu. Dia harus menghentikan gadis itu, menyelamatkannya dari bahaya yang pasti akan datang setelah dia mengorbankan diri sendiri seperti ini, tapi tubuhnya terkunci. Karena Hinata. Dia pikir dia kebal terhadap segala jenis racun tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia akan kehilangan kesadaran sebentar lagi, tapi tidak sebelum dia menghentikan Hinata. Tidak boleh. Tidak bisa.

Gadis itu membelai sisi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku."

"..nata." Menyedihkan sekali, tapi dia harus mencoba. Dia sudah tak bisa menggerakan tangan atau kakinya. "…hina..."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun."

"Kumohon…"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya pada Hinata, sementara gadis itu tersenyum, menegakkan diri, dan kembali bicara. Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya, tidak satu katapun, seperti genjutsu telah mencegat suara darinya. Tapi senyum itu, wajah tentram itu, dia tahu apa yang Hinata katakan penting, dan dia harus tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa meminta gadis itu untuk bicara lebih keras. Dia tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Saat itu dia belum tahu, tapi senyuman itu akan terpatri selamanya dalam benaknya, dan lagi dan lagi dia akan terseret ke dalam labirin memori, mencoba mengira-ngira pesan terakhir gadis itu. Jika saja dia tahu…

 _Jika saja dia bisa kembali ke momen itu, dia akan melakukannya. Setelah hari itu dia mengulangnya seratus kali dalam mimpi-mimpinya tapi dia tak pernah bisa menghentikan Hinata. Dia juga tak pernah bisa mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan. Namun dia akan selalu melihat senyuman itu, senyuman menyakitkan itu, menjangkit pikirannya bahkan setelah dia bangun. Jika saja dia bisa…_

 _Jika saja dia bisa, dia mungkin akan menghapus saat itu sepenuhnya, seperti merobek halaman dari sebuah buku. Mungkin, dia akan menambahkan bagian tentang Hinata dan dirinya. Mungkin, dia akan lebih baik kepadanya. Dia tidak akan mengecewakannya. Dia akan ada di sisinya, selalu, bahkan ketika dia ragu dan bingung. Dia tidak akan terbebani oleh stigma atau ekspektasi atau apapun itu, dia akan membantu gadis itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya jika Hinata menginginkannya. Sebaliknya dia akan melepaskannya jika gadis itu tidak membutuhkannya. Dia akan menjauh jika gadis itu tidak ingin menemuinya dan dia akan menghampirinya dengan perasaan yang tak terganggu esok harinya karena Hinata selalu tahu. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan seminggu, dua minggu atau dua bulan tidak bisa bertemu. Dia akan menerima setiap penolakan tanpa bimbang, tanpa kekecewaan. Karena Hinata selalu tahu. Jika dia bisa, dia ingin menarik kembali setiap perkataan yang telah menyakiti gadis itu._

 _Jika dia bisa, dia ingin bisa bersama Hinata lebih lama. Jauh, jauh lebih lama._

 _Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak bisa._

 _Dan karena itulah dia tidak akan berhenti. Dia harus menepati janjinya yang terakhir. Hinata telah mencapai mimpinya lebih dulu, tapi dia masih terlalu jauh. Apa salahnya kalau dia berusaha lebih keras untuk mencapai tujuan itu? Semua orang boleh menganggap apa yang sedang dilakukannya itu destruktif dan sia-sia. Meski begitu, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan._

 _Sakura-chan bilang dia terjebak. Kalau memang benar, dia tidak ingin ditarik keluar. Dan dia tidak akan. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan._

 _Meski begitu, jika dia bisa…_

a/n:

Drama/ romance/ angst dengan main pairing naruhina. Mungkin author bakal post chapter 1 minggu depan, atau nggak, kalau OOC terlalu jauh. Kalau begitu author harus nulis setidaknya sampai seperempat jalan dulu mungkin, baru dipublish.

Jadi menurut readers, apakah naruto disini terlalu OOC? Maaf, ini memang pendek sekali, cuma snippet. Tapi saya pikir part ini cocok untuk prolog, karena selain ini memang event yang mengawali cerita, atmosfer ini juga bakal ada di sepanjang fic ini. Angst all the way, yo.

Eh, dan maaf juga karena belum terlalu jelas alur ceritanya. Tapi seperti yang reader sudah tahu (bagi yang baca peringatan di awal fic) tema utama dari fic ini adalah kehilangan. Dan dari snippet itu kelihatan siapa yang akan hilang, bukan? I'm sure you got the rest. Yang paling author khawatirkan disini adalah karakterisasi, karena fic ini sangat character driven dan banyak konflik internalnya. Jadi kalau dari snippet itu author lulus, saya bakal publish cerita ini sebagai work in progress. Kalau nggak ya, well...

Jadi kasih masukan! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
